


Boys are...

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Joshaya(mentioned), Rucas(mentioned), girl time, rilaya(friendship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Riley and Maya decide to go through the alphabet to describe their boyfriends.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Boys are...

**Prompt: Best friends going through the alphabet describing their significant others.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

**Boys are...**

"Ughhhhh!"

A loud groan escaped from Riley's mouth as she flopped down on the couch next to her best friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Maya asked as she continued to flip through the cable channels.

"Lucas! He's just ugh!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Tell me about. I can say the exact same thing about your uncle."

They both sighed.

"Can we play a game?" Riley asked, hopeful, causing her best friend to stop searching for something to watch on the t.v.

"What you thinking?"

"We are going to go through the alphabet and name a word that start with each letter of the alphabet describing guys."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "So you want to bash on the guys?"

"It does sound kind of mean, doesn't it?"

"Nope!" Maya smirked, placing the remote on the coffee table before turning and crisscrossing her legs on the couch in her best friend's direction. "I love Josh more than anything in the world but I could use some good boy bashing right now so I'll start! Boys are assholes because that is what your uncle Josh is right now. He is an asshole!"

Riley's eyes widen and a small smile came to her, "Okay, my turn!" she began excitedly before narrowing her eyes in, "Boys are boys!"

"Boys are charming-wait!" Maya stopped herself, facepalming. "This is suppose to be bashing but your uncle is very charming," she said with a small smile. "He uses his charm to get out of things when he knows I'm mad."

Riley shook her head, "I'm going to keep going. Boys are desperate."

"They are," Maya agreed. "And they are emotional. They call us emotional but they can be just as emotional."

"Ain't that the truth!" The two girls high-fived. "And boys are frustrating!"

Maya nodded. "They are gorgeous," she sighed, getting loss in her thoughts about her boyfriend.

"I'm going to let that one slide since I know that is Josh's nickname for you. I'm going to shock you with this one but boys are hopeless."

Maya's eyes went wide, amazed her best friend would use the word hopeless before continuing, "Boys are irritating."

"They are jealous."

"Kissable."

"Lovable-Oh my god see you did?" Riley accused. "This is suppose to be bashing."

Maya shrugged, "Manly-no-mad. Boys are mad."

Riley raised her eyebrow, but continued. "Boys are...naughty," she said on the shy side.

Maya chuckled at her best friend's shyness. "Yeah, they are or at least Josh is and I like it."

Riley scrunched her face up, shaking her head. "I do not want to know about your sex life with my uncle."

Maya playfully rolled her eyes, "It's good by the way, more than good," she grinned, before continuing. "Boys are observant. Josh is very observant. Why doesn't he know I'm mad?"

Riley sighed, knowing they may not make it through the alphabet if Maya didn't come back to her. She clapped her hands in front of her best friend's face, shocking her. "Stay focus! What letter are we on?"

The duo couldn't help but laugh. "Who's the one who needs to stay focus?"

It was Riley's turn to playfully roll her eyes.

"P."

"Ohh..." Riley's pointer finger hit her chin. " Boys are...persuasive."

Maya agreed, "All Josh has to do is kiss me and I'm persuaded."

"Once again I don't want to know about your sex life."

"I wasn't talking about my sex life but there too"

Riley glared at the best friend causing Maya to roll her eyes.

"Okay Q? What the hell starts with Q..." she frowned before her eyes lit up. "Quick! Josh is quick at making up when he does something dumb."

"Lucas is reliable," Riley added.

"And Josh is sexy. I mean seriously. Look at him."

"He's my uncle," Riley groaned, letting the back of her head hit the couch.

"Suck to be you."

Riley shook her head, smiling before looking back at her best friend. "Boys are tough."

"Boy are useful," Maya said, causing both girls to chuckle and nod.

"Vain?" Riley offered, causing another laugh to escape the girls' mouths. "It's the first word that popped in my head and some boys are."

Maya couldn't disagree. "Boys are wrong."

Riley smiled, nodding, "Good one. X?"

Maya scrunched her face up, "That's going to be tough."

"Hmmm...x-factor?"

Maya laughed, "Josh would love thinking he has the x-factor."

"Lucas too," Riley laughed.

"Josh is yummy."

"Eww," Riley groaned, whacking her best friend with a pillow. "Thank god we are on the last letter. Z...boys are..."

The two looked over at the front door opening to see both of their clueless boyfriends back from the gym, laughing and caring on, as they flopped down next to their girlfriends with Josh grabbing the remote off the coffee table and putting on a football game. Riley looked over at her best friend.

"Boy are Zlueless."

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review with your thoughts and if you have a request/idea/prompt please leave a review with it!**


End file.
